


Se rifa.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Sexo oral y anal, piercings genitales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su hermana le da un ticket de rifa y asiste a regañadientes, no es como si fuese a ganar.</p><p>Lo mejor es que ni siquiera sabe que el premio tiene nombre, apellido y un lunar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se rifa.

Tropiezo entre la gente, en busca de un espacio de al menos un metro cuadrado para poder respirar aire libre de fijador para el cabello y perfumes que me hacen arder los ojos, sin llevarme más arañazos y pisadas de tacones gratis. Jalo mi camisa que había quedado atorada en la hebilla del bolso de alguien y por fin logro liberarme.

Cielo santo, aquí están regalando penes o qué. Ahora que me fijo bien esto está lleno de puras mujeres, o al menos todas lo parecen –risa-, desde jóvenes hasta señoras que no paraban de chillar sonrojadas entre ellas. Pensé que estaría en el patio de alguna casa con abuelos jugando bingo o algo así cuando escuché la palabra “rifa”, supongo que ya estoy obsoleto.

A dónde me viniste a meter, chiquilla del mal… por eso me habrán mirado tan raro los vigilantes de la entrada, pero mi hermana fue tan insistente con esto y le debo un par de favorcillos que prefiero no ventilar, así que no había cómo sacarle la vuelta.

Y ahora es cuando con mayor preocupación me pregunto qué carajos hago en esta estúpida rifa. Mi hermana ni me dijo cuál es el premio en primer lugar, aunque no es como si fuese a salir mi número; no recuerdo haberme ganado ni una miga en toda mi vida jaja, si hasta les doy mala suerte a los gatos negros. Prefiero un ticket de lotería, aunque eso resultaría más deprimente.

Esto habrá de ser un gran evento, como algo clandestino o algo así. He andado muy pocas veces por estos lados de la ciudad y nunca entré aquí, pero aunque desde afuera se puede apreciar una sublime estructura y por lo que sé, esta es una especie de casa de eventos para donaciones y esas cosas, por dentro le hacía competencia a un antro que parecía tener esta dichosa rifa como atracción principal.

La música me gusta, y las luces tenues se mueven por todo el lugar mientras las presentes charlaban ansiosas y se meneaban quedito con bebida en mano, así como yo movía mi pie al ritmo. Suelto un bostezo abriendo tanto la jeta que estoy seguro de que puedo meterme los dos puños enteros, y eso que me tardé en venir nada más para presenciar el final.

Como no tengo a nadie con quién salir me la paso estudiando o con los videojuegos, y hace poco dejé de inventarme cuentas falsas para los chats porno porque hay algunos tipos que sin tenerlos cerca te paran los pelos de sólo leer las cosas obsesivas que te mandan. Da un repelús horrible, pero ya estoy desvariando en cosas sin sentido; veo pasar a un sujeto de uniforme con una bandeja y lo detengo para asaltarlo. Tomo una copa de esas delgadas y alargadas que parece llena de champán, aunque cuando la pruebo emocionado sabe más a meado de cerveza.

Al menos era gratis así que Kazunari, no andes quejoso.

De paso le pregunto a este camarero si iba a haber un espectáculo stripper o algo similar, porque la verdad las mujeres de aquí no parecían tan refinadas como esas señoras que agarraban las carteras de sus maridos ricos para regalar plata y quedar bien con la sociedad. Él simplemente ríe cabeceando hacia la parte alta que hacía de tarima diciéndome “Ya vas a ver”, captando que andaba perdido aquí. Ay, van a rifar juguetes cochinos, ¿no es así? Por dios, hermana, no estoy tan urgido… no tanto.

Giro para ver como las luces dirigidas a la tarima cambiaban a unas más luminosas y toda esta sobrepoblación de estrógeno y progesterona comienza a saltar y gritar como si se fuese a presentarse el ídolo de sus vidas. Los focos me encandilan la vista por un momento como si me hubiesen sacado una foto con flash directo en la retina, y cuando puedo volver a enfocar encuentro a una figura masculina en el escenario.

Esta vez las víctimas son mis oídos cuando todo el gentío se pone a gritar todavía más alto y juro que esto no se compara ni a un estadio repleto. Tomo de mi copa tratando de acostumbrarme y waoh… ¿eso que acabo de ver volando era un sostén?

En serio, que alguien me diga quién es este sujeto.

Tengo buena vista sin embargo la curiosidad me puede y me hago paso por un costado del tumulto que casi se mataba para estar en primera fila, acercándome lo suficiente para distinguir al chico que comienza a hablar por micrófono agradeciendo a todos por haber venido, y cuando pregunta si tenemos nuestros tickets todas lo levantan en mano agitándolo. Después de todo fue nuestro pase para poder entrar, si hasta les revisaron el código con una maquinita UV para cerciorarse de que eran originales y yo me sigo preguntando qué rayos pasa aquí.

Parecía una de esas películas donde los vampiros se congregaban en sitios nocturnos para seducir humanos y luego comérselos. No soy tan paranoico pero me sobé el cuello por reflejo.

Al menos el muchacho del micrófono está muy bueno así que me dejaría morder con gusto –risa-. Su voz también es muy linda y díganme loco pero le noto un ligero acento extranjero.

Hay algo más de cháchara entre él y el público, se ve que está acostumbrado y sabe desenvolverse con un montón de mujeres cachondas que le gritan que lo aman y que hoy sería su día (más bien noche) de suerte. Mientras tanto me dedico a observarlo mejor; tiene un peinado algo pseudo-emo para mi gusto, no obstante queda perfecto ocultando parte de su rostro que, con solo lo que se ve, cualquiera puede asegurar que es hermoso. También se nota que se ejercita porque esos pantalones se ajustan a los buenos jamones que tiene por piernas, y como lleva manga corta puedo ver sus brazos tonificados.

Aah, justo mi tipo. Bonito cuerpo, bonita cara, bonita voz, alto, bien hablado e imposible.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó y me acabo mi meado gratis que ya estaba tibio y sin burbujas. Al escenario ingresa una chica empujando la mesa con la ruleta que contenía los números y toma la manilla para empezar a darle vueltas emocionando a todos, incluso a mí me empezó a ir más aprisa el corazón.

— **_Are you ready?!_** —dice en un muy fluido inglés y ahora sí que este sitio iba a caerse a pedazos con tanta loca eufórica— **Me pregunto qué bella dama será la afortunada hoy.** —seguido separa dos de sus dedos en forma de V y saca su lengua en medio de ellos, en un gesto bastante obsceno que me lanza unos escalofríos que me gritan que oh, definitivamente yo no debería estar aquí, sin embargo tampoco puedo apartar la vista ahora ni mucho menos irme.

Su ayudante, dígase la “mano inocente”, saca una de las bolitas viendo el número con una sonrisa que se le contagia al tipo, que me enteré con tanto grito que se llama Tatsuya. Ella saca de su bolsillo un marcador y Tatsuya va hacia ella para levantarse la camisa y que le rayara el cuerpo.

Hubieron vitoreos y aplausos, incluso creo que algunas estaban llorando por la emoción de la anticipación y mi pulso continuaba retumbando a lo largo de todas mis venas. Bum, bum… bum, bum.

Tatsuya volvió al centro del escenario con los brazos abiertos y una suave sonrisa. Acerca el micrófono a sus labios y todo se inunda en silencio, con una leve tonada cursi de fondo que no estorbaba sus palabras— **La elegida ha sido llamada.**

Es la hora, ya está por anunciar al ganador. El ambiente me tiene tan atrapado que estoy que no puedo con mis nervios y… no puede ser, se está quitando la camisa. Dioses, ¡tiene el número ganador escrito en sus preciosos abdominales!

Cuando puedo cerrar la boca para que nadie se resbale con mi baba veo como todas las mujeres revisan su ticket y el de las demás como desesperadas. Arrastro mis dedos sudorosos por la abertura de mi bolsillo y miro el número en el cuerpazo de Tatsuya para luego pasar mis ojos al papelito. Ambos números empezaban con 16, y cuando hago a un lado mi pulgar para ver el último dígito creo haber caído en un coma de estupefacción.

Mi estado de shock habrá sido espectacular ya que empezaron a mirarme y fue pura suerte que lograra darme cuenta de la joven que se me acercó por un lado para ver mi mano. Ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, vi sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas y me pidió en un hilo de voz que le cambiara el número.

No soy tan despiadado, realmente se notaba la ilusión de todas y sus ganas de ganar. Me tuvo conmovido y por un segundo mi mano estuvo a punto de cederle el ticket… antes de tirar el brazo a un lado para esquivar a una trepadora que me vino por detrás tratando de robármelo. Así que las hienas estaban mostrando los colmillos, eh.

— Dámelo. Tú eres un chico así que no obtendrás nada de Tatsuya.

— ¿Acaso eres un maricón?

Eso parecía ser verdad, o sea, soy el único tío aquí, probablemente la persona que menos quería estar en este lugar y que por algún giro hilarante de las circunstancias acababa de ganar algo que le obsesionaba a todas estas lindas señoras y señoritas que me rodeaban a punto de echárseme directo a la yugular.

No puedo ser tan cruel, ¿cierto?

— **_Come to me, baby. I love you._** —llamaba Tatsuya mirando entre el público para que “la ganadora” fuera a reclamar su premio, y cuando esa jauría se me vino encima me hice para atrás levantando el brazo para agitar el papelito.

No soy un gigante pero ellas eran mucho más enanas que yo y pude ver en cámara lenta como sus rostros cuidadosamente maquillados se torcían de puro terror, mientras un mini Kazunari malvado se reía sobre mi hombro. ¡Chau, perras! ¡Lo que sea que haya ganado ES MÍO! Háganse a un lado.

Sigo moviendo mi brazo mientras me muevo rápido hacia los escalones y subo al escenario donde me río de pura adrenalina. Camino al centro sin dejar de mirar de punta a punta a todas esas chicas rabiosas y les muestro mi tikect sacándoles la lengua.

¡Eso les pasa por meterse conmigo! Este maricón iba a reclamar su premio.

Miro a Tatsuya suspirando hondo y satisfecho y joder, vayas que es mil veces más atractivo de cerca. Pero en fin, dinero, comida, un traje erótico o un pene de goma… lo que sea que me vayan a dar me lo llevaría orgulloso.

Me limpio el sudor de la frente con una sonrisa y abro la boca para decir algo que se me olvidó al momento en que este tipo me agarró de la nuca y me besó.

¿Eh? ¿Mochi, mochi? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? ¿Qué, qué…?

No soy capaz de pensar nada coherente en este momento ¡porque este tipo me está metiendo la lengua! ¡Y la está moviendo, y su boca también, encima de la mía!

Se separa sin dejar de verme, arrastrando los dientes por su labio inferior en un gesto demasiado sexy mientras con su pulgar limpia los míos del pequeño rastro de saliva que quedó. Porque sí, acabábamos de intercambiar babas… oh, por dios, probé su saliva, ¿ahora seré inmortal o algo? ¿a qué sabía? ¡Ya no me acuerdo! Concéntrate.

— **Qué inesperado~. No es que nunca lo haya intentado un chico, pero es la primera vez que gana uno y, mis princesas…** —mira a las ardidas— **Ya saben que hay que seguir las reglas.**

Él dice algo más por el micrófono y yo no me entero de nada, ni siquiera del repentino salto de escena cuando de pronto me levanto como con resorte en el culo de esa cama donde había permanecido como vegetal, fijándome en la suit en la que ahora me encuentro.

_“No hables con extraños, Kazunari. Tampoco te vayas solo con uno, ¡es peligroso!”_

Vale, mamá no tenía que enterarse de esto. Estoy por irme cuando la puerta del baño se abre y sale Tatsuya sólo en pantalones y con su abdomen lavado. Mientras pienso en cuánto quiero morderle esos cuadritos recuerdo que él fue quien me trajo.

Ni siquiera sé si me dijo cuál era mi premio, de chiquito me retaban mucho por ser tan disperso y no prestar atención por más de cinco segundos.

— Ehh… du yu… spik…

Él se ríe de mi retardo mental, cuando decido dejar de hacer el ridículo y acordarme que ambos hablamos japonés— Dis- disculpa… lo que gané, bueno… el premio. Fue un gusto y todo, todavía no puedo creer que ganara pero ya debo irme…

— Pero si justo vinimos aquí para darte tu premio.

— Sí, por eso. —me señalo a mí y luego a la puerta para que entienda— Se hace tarde.

— ¿Tarde? Ni siquiera hemos empezado. Normalmente es una hora nada más, sin embargo como eres un caso especial te daré toda la noche.

¿Darme? ¿Toda la noche? ¿Qué cosa?

Vuelve a reírse de mí. Hey, ya sé que a veces parece que me dejaron caer de bebé pero que pare o empezará a herir mis sentimientos. Sólo estoy nervioso, nadie me explica nada y sus tetillas duras no dejan de señalarme.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo. Esas chicas deben querer el premio más que yo y…

Tatsuya levanta la ceja acercándose a mí y la voz se me va en un hilo cuando toma mi mano para ponerla sobre su… su-su-su ¡susususu cosaaa!

— ¿Seguro que no quieres lo que te ganaste?

Quito la mano casi pegando un grito. ¿Qué? Pero… o sea, ¡¿qué?! Él parece estar hablando muy en serio y mis ojos pasan del suyo a su entrepierna, luego a su ojo, de nuevo al paquete en su pantalón y ahí se me quedan los ojotes. ¡No me critiquen! Cualquiera en mi lugar no dejaría de mirárselo. Vuelvo a poner mi mano temblorosa ahí, mas al instante me regaño apartándola otra vez, es cuando abro la boca cayéndome el veinte.

— Ay, no. Eres un prostituto, ¿verdad? —empiezo a hiperventilar y tengo que sacar el inhalador de mi chaqueta. Se me queda mirando para luego descojonarse de la risa en mi cara.

¿Ya dije que odio que hagan eso?

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes que pagar si te ganas algo? —pues no sé, esto es tan irreal que me huele a trampa por alguna parte— ¿Por qué crees entonces que todas esas mujeres estaban tan…?

— ¿Urgidas?

Parecía no querer ofenderlas pero con un gesto termina dándome la razón.

— Sino simplemente harían fila para pagar y tener lo suyo. No sé qué cosas raras te andes inventando pero esta es una casa para eventos de caridad, por lo tanto de eso va esta rifa.

— Espera, ¿te estás rifando por caridad?

— No es la gran cosa. No interviene la gente rica y te habrás dado cuenta de eso si cogiste alguno de los aperitivos baratos. —sí, el meado— Sólo lo hago una vez cada tantos meses, tengo trabajo, ni siquiera soy de Tokio, y lo que se recauda va a la institución para animales abandonados que maneja un amigo mío. No es mucho pero ayuda para algunas cosas.

— Bueno, si fueras puto lo ayudarías más.

Mi comentario le hace bastante gracia así que supongo que se lo tomó como el cumplido que era.

Así que… bueno, entonces…

— Sí, puedes tocar. Es gratis.

He de parecer perro hambriento si me adivinó las ganas, pero es que no puedo. Necesito saber si se siente tan bien como se ve. Vuelvo a darle otro jalón a mi inhalador antes de guardarlo y empiezo tocándole los bíceps, primero tanteando y después apretando con más seguridad. ¡Son tan firmes! Igual que sus pectorales duros y el resto de su torso, daba envidia la verdad.

— Entonces en serio vamos a… tú sabes.

— Claro. Aunque si de verdad no quieres- ¡umm!

Soy un chico vergonzoso y recatado así que me lanzo a besarlo pero con mucha vergüenza, créanme. Ambos caemos rebotando en la cama e incluso nuestros dientes chocan pero no me amedrento por eso y me acomodo mejor, succionándolo con mi boca y toqueteándolo como pulpo. Qué puedo decir, ya como que nos tomamos confianza.

Tatsuya no le da mayor importancia y al principio me deja explorarlo y hacer lo que quiera aunque no hago más que darle besitos por aquí y por allá y apretarlo por todas partes, que por cierto, también tiene unas nalgas que… uff. En un momento dado mi “premio” exige dejarle hacer su trabajo y me hace acomodarme en la cama para empezar a abrirme la camisa de a poco.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Sigues queriendo ceder tus derechos de ganador?

— Por la puta que no. ¿Puedo sacarte una foto después?

— _Sure_. —dice entre risitas.

Relajarse así con él resulta más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Tiene mucho carisma además de ser hermoso y se mueve y hace todo con mucha experiencia, así que resulta confiable hasta cierto punto. Levanto mi mano izquierda para tocarle esa peca que tiene debajo del ojo y me mira antes de bajar y empezar a besarme alrededor del ombligo. El vientre se me contrae por los nervios y le sostengo la cabeza para que deje de hacer eso mientras respiro hondo para hablar bien.

— Podrías… ¿no enfocarte mucho allí?

— ¿Huh? No me digas que tienes inseguridad con tu físico.

Me incomoda hablar al respecto pero lo cierto es que me descuidé mucho desde que tuve que dejar de hacer deporte por un problema en los pulmones que me generó asma, y después de eso no es que me haya esforzado mucho por tan siquiera hacer estiramientos o algún ejercicio básico y saludable. Encima lo mío es tragar, y luego tragar el doble por sentirme culpable y miserable al respecto, además, teniendo un espécimen así al lado cualquiera se deprime.

— Pues de hecho tienes una buena cintura. No está demasiado pronunciada y equilibra tu parte superior con la inferior.

— Parece que hablaras de una estatua.

— Jajaja ya, no se lo digas a nadie pero la que renta este sitio me lo deja gratis a cambio de dibujarme desnudo. Es como un fetiche, y siempre se expresa de esa forma.

— Eres popular hasta con las mujeres raras.

— Más o menos…

Después de la breve plática él continúa con lo suyo sacándome el resto de la ropa y no sé en qué planeta ando cuando me hace aterrizar al empezar a chupármela así sin más, sin avisar ni nada. Le pediría disculpas por estarle jalando tanto el pelo, sin embargo la voz se me va en hilos entre tanto sonido raro que digo yo eran gemidos e intentos de decir lo bueno que se sentía, mientras no paraba de arquearme contra su boca, prácticamente embistiéndolo.

A él no le importa, muy centrado en su trabajo y yo me pongo rojo retorciéndome bajo él con el ruido que hacía al chupar con tantas ganas. Me lame las pelotas e incluso se las mete en las mejillas una a una y me aprieto fuerte la polla quejándome del dolor, pero es que debía evitar correrme así por apenas nada. Es cuando lo noto bajar más hundiendo la lengua y abro enorme estos preciosos ojos que diosito me dio, casi cantando aleluya.

La única palabra que se me viene a la cabeza para describir esta sensación es divino, algo celestial. Él la sigue metiendo y sacando, girándola y lamiendo por los bordes, y agradezco haberme bañado bien antes de venir. También me aprieta los muslos y el hueso de la cadera para mantenerme firme y eso aumenta mi excitación, tanto que apenas aflojo un poco el agarre en mi miembro y es suficiente para empezar a eyacular como poseído. No es mi culpa, simplemente es que hace tanto que…

— Como que no te tocan desde hace mucho, eh.

— Cálla- te…

Es verdad pero que se calle, que calle y siga que ya estoy bien motivado. Lo bueno de ser joven y sufrir de una seria soledad sexual es que no se tarda nada en ponerse animada y apuntar hacia arriba otra vez. Dejo mis tetillas quietas que había estado estimulando durante el orgasmo y tanteo por la cama hasta alcanzar mi chaqueta que había quedado por ahí, aunque logro relajarme lo suficiente para no tener que recurrir a mi inhalador.

Escucho el ruido de un cierre abriéndose, aunque me distrae volviendo a hablar.

— Dime, ¿eres virgen?

— No, bueno… más o menos.

— O sea que no te desvirgaron bien.

Para qué decir que no si sí. En realidad solo he tenido dos experiencias sexuales y no fueron tan memorables como para querer alardear sobre eso, fue más sufrimiento e incomodidad que otra cosa. Sin embargo decido dejar de pensar en ello, Tatsuya tiene técnica y mucha práctica, obviamente sabe hacer disfrutar y a pesar de que no ha mencionado nada de haberlo hecho con un chico alguna vez no se está cortando ni un pelo, así que en vez de atormentarme me aseguraré de disfrutar esto como se debe, porque algo seguro es que no se volverá a repetir.

Me muerdo los labios queriendo ver cómo la tiene así que me apoyo con el codo, enseguida me arrepiento y doblando la pierna pongo el pie en su hombro para empujar y alejarlo. ¡No debí haber mirado nada!

Trato de regular mi respiración para no ahogarme y me arrastro hasta chocar con el cabecero, cerrando las piernas y señalándole su cosa con mucha insistencia, paranoico.

— ¿Qué, qué…? ¡¿Pero qué rayos es eso?!

— Como si nunca hubieses visto uno aparte del tuyo.

— ¡No me trates de imbécil! ¡¿Qué son esas cosas en la punta?!

No, no, no. ¡A mí no me va a tocar con eso!

Tenía unos piercings raros atravesándole la cabeza de la polla en forma de cruz, por lo que quedaban sobresaliendo cuatro bolas metálicas hacia cada punto cardinal.

— Y eso que no viste el Príncipe Alberto que tenía antes, ese sí daba miedo.

Me lo dice como si nada, jalándome de las patas para volverme a tener acostado y abierto con él en medio. Yo me tapo ahí abajo con ambas manos.

— No… ¿no tienes que quitártelos para usar condón?

— ¿Qué condón? —ay dios, ¡este tipo quería comerme crudo! Dónde está mi inhalador cuando más lo necesito— Relájate, estos no son meros adornos, son complementos para precisamente aumentar el placer de ambos durante el sexo. Créeme que apenas los pruebes se convertirán en tus mejores amigos.

Pues déjame pensarlo… ¡NO!

— Además estoy limpio. Es esencial para esto y puedo darte pruebas si tan desconfiado estás. —alcanza el gabinete de al lado de la cama para sacar unos papeles. Eran pruebas recientes de ETS que daban negativo en todas, lo que me sorprendió es que uno de los exámenes llevaba mi nombre.

— Espera, ¿por qué hay uno mío? ¿Cuándo me lo hiciste?

Más risitas de su parte.

— No fui yo, te los hiciste tú mismo por voluntad, ¿o no?

Hago memoria y sólo recuerdo a mi hermana insistiéndome en ir con ella para hacerse según, unas pruebas de rutina, y que como le daba miedo hacerlo sola me obligó a que me las hiciera también, y entre esas pruebas iban incluidas las ETS.

— Parece que ella se tomó en serio que todo esto fuera una total sorpresa para ti. —dice dándome un piquito en los labios mientras sigo intentando procesar.

— ¿”Ella”? Entonces mi hermana…

— Insistió mucho en preparar esto para ti. De hecho habría preferido hacerlo con ella pero prometió que compraría su propio ticket la próxima vez.

Ya sabía yo que no podía tener tanta suerte, y encima me dice que la prefiere a ella. Cabrón.

Ahora me siento como esos pobres diablos a los que el padre les paga una puta para perder la virginidad. Ay, Kazunari, no te vayas a poner a llorar.

— Tienes una buena hermana. —lo dice jalándosela para no perder la erección. Al menos que disimule un poco que lo hace pensando en ella.

— Lo sé.

— Así que bueno, ahí vamos.

¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?

Es cuando me siento atravesado casi de punta a punta de una sola vez. ¿Es que no podía ser un poquito más considerado? Porque abriéndome así de golpe casi que me hace ver el túnel con la luz del “otro lado” al final, por no recordar el bicho ese que tiene en la polla. Me pongo ambas manos en la cara ahogando mi grito y cuando se echa hacia atrás imagino a sus queridos “complementos” saliendo con todos mis órganos enganchados.

Aprieto fuerte los dientes y él me toquetea el miembro para entrar esta vez más despacio. Yo sigo con pánico, sin embargo esta vez puedo sentir que con la presión de mis paredes las bolitas de metal resbalan por mi carne interna tocando perfectamente mi _PUNTO G_ lorioso.

Nada más con eso el maldito dolor se va casi por completo y me agarro de sus hombros cuando termina de entrar entero, haciéndome arquear suavemente sin esperar a pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo. Vaya que tenía razón, quiero una polla con esos piercings para llevar, por favor.

Vuelve a repetir con la misma lentitud por lo que es una deliciosa tortura cuando la bola vuelve a rasparme la próstata hasta pasar de largo, terminando de arrancarme un sonoro jadeo cuando golpea en mí al meterse hasta el final.

— ¿Más rápido?

— Dios, sisisi.

Me agarro bien de él con brazos y piernas y joder, no tarda nada en empezar a darme con todo. Es tanto, demasiado bueno que me mareo enseguida así que cierro los ojos dejando que me haga todo lo que se le ocurra, me dedico a gozar, apretarlo, arañarlo. Me arqueo muchísimo y Tatsuya atina a atajarme la polla para impedir que me venga, bajo mis piernas retorciéndome y los dedos de mis pies raspan en las cobijas desesperadamente.

— ¿Eres flexible?

La verdad es que no, pero estoy tan excitado que mis extremidades parecen de goma cuando me empuja el muslo hasta casi poder besar mi propia rodilla y me gira sin dejar mi culo, por lo que siento perfectamente la deliciosa rotación sobre sus perforaciones, apretándome a un ritmo salvaje en torno a él por la ansiedad de no poder correrme.

Cuando me deja de costado me baja la pierna sin soltármela y con la otra mano se apoya en el colchón para retomar las penetraciones, y como las puntas de sus piercings apuntan en cruz no importa el cambio de posición porque sigue estimulándome esa zona en particular haciendo que mi cuerpo lo engullera con mucho gusto, apretándolo en la base para retenerlo lo más placenteramente posible hasta que retrocediera para volver a embestir fuertemente.

Esto es sexo de dioses, no podría creer que existiera un nivel superior a este porque estoy que me deshago en esta turbulenta cama. No paro de gemir llevando mi mano a mi miembro y bombeo con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo el esfuerzo de mirar la expresión contraída y gustosa de Tatsuya que hace que la lujuria burbujee en mi interior subiendo como espuma. No tardo en empezar a chorrear por todas partes arrastrando a Tatsuya conmigo, que con lo bien que también deben estimularle sus “complementos” no se hizo de rogar para mojarme hasta el fondo.

Ahora entiendo eso de los orgasmos con fuegos artificiales; podía verlos explotando, brillantes y de todos los colores, y si me concentraba hasta podía sentir sus espermatozoides tratando de embarazarme sin éxito.

Es broma.

Me da un beso en la mejilla y susurra sobre ella.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Kazunari.

Sale de mí dándome un respiro y me alcanza el inhalador cuando ve que intentaba buscarlo, moviendo mis brazos sin sentido como un animal moribundo. Esto es demasiado. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, nada más escuchando como nuestras respiraciones se iban regulando y me dice algo de buscar un no sé qué, así que en su ausencia aprovecho de sacar el teléfono y busco el contacto de mi hermana para escribirle un mensaje. La regañaría bien feo por mentirme y haberme arrastrado a algo tan bajo.

Empecé a escribir muy decidido, apretando la tecla de enviar.

_De: Kazu-nii._

_Asunto: ¡¡Eres la mejor hermana del mundo, te amooo!!_

Vale, no podía mentirme ni a mí mismo. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado y que me darán en la vida. No puedo dejar de sonreír como tarado, pero soy el tarado más feliz.

— Ya te ves mejor, ¿así que listo para lo que viene?

— ¿Eh?

Me giro donde un animado Tatsuya que tiene un dildo descomunal en la mano, tan grande como su maldita sonrisa, y para rematar presiona un botón y esa cosa empieza a bambolearse liberando un zumbido que me hiela la sangre.

— Te dije que teníamos toda la noche.

Mi grito de terror se habrá oído hasta en el culo del universo.

Ya no sé si será la mejor o la peor noche de mi vida. Feliz cumpleaños a mí.


End file.
